


Oh the Pitch and Sway

by LovelyNightsAlone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightsAlone/pseuds/LovelyNightsAlone
Summary: The Dolorosa has been in the underbelly of a ship for too long. She could have sworn she was forgotten. Suddenly, she is caught between the pitch feud of two very pissed-off pirates.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Spinneret Mindfang, The Dolorosa/Spinneret Mindfang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	1. Mixing colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeddedbyGlamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeddedbyGlamour/gifts).



> Woo! Thank you so much to my beta reader!!!!

The ship rocked softly as the water pushed and pulled in the harbor. The tide was coming in. Dolorosa could feel the ship gently rising as she leaned against the rough and splintered wood in the underbelly of this cursed boat. She had been traveling for what felt like weeks. She had been forced into this cramped cargo hold shortly after the….the... She gripped the shred of black cloth. Tears pricked at her eyes as the sudden flash of that memory overtook her. They dripped down her cheeks; she tried to wipe them away, the rope around her wrists twisting painfully as she did so.  


“Fucking violet-blooded pirate,” she thought.  


She had always tried her best not to curse, thinking it unsightly for a Lady to do so...then again...she wasn't a Lady anymore. She was a slave. Dualscar, had carted her away after the... She swallowed hard. The execution. Even while she kicked and screamed for her lost grub, he had dragged her into this disgusting place that stank of rotten blood. She had been tightly bound, thrown into this hot, dark hold, and left to rot with nothing more than a disgusting rag of a dress. No one came down to see her for days. She spent the time sick from the violent rocking of the ship and grief.  


A troll she had never seen before came down and yanked her roughly above deck, causing her to snap out of the painful memories of her first few nights on the ship. They didn't say anything as they dragged her upward, barely giving her time to get her feet under her. Dolorosa’s breath caught as she finally saw the deck above. At least thirty trolls laid dead, sprawled out. Their blood mixed across the fine wood. Dolorosa’s throat hurt at the sight. She was pulled across a boarding plank and onto another ship, one that was just as large, with bright cerulean sails. She grunted as she was shoved into a very elegant room. It took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the bright glow of the lights. Bright golds and blues decorated the entire room.  


She stood still. The troll who led her onto the ship was standing with their back to her. They were dressed in rags– barely enough to keep themselves covered. They just... stood there. Dolorosa gave a slight tug to her bindings. The troll did nothing. She tugged again, pulling the rope free from the strange troll's hands. She worked quickly, trying to pull the tight cuffs off her worn wrists. As she struggled, she kept an eye on that troll in front of her. Still not moving.  


“Damn cuffs!” she hissed in frustration.  


She froze as the door behind her swung open. The stench of blood filled the room like a wind filling sails. Dolorosa looked up from her struggle with the cuffs, staring at what she presumed to be the captain. She was tall, with a large cerulean hat and feather on her mess of black curls. Her fangs shined as she smiled, and her eyes... Oh suns above, those eyes were dark and strange. Or, well, the one eye that remained. Her long coat was covered in warm colored lower blood, and her sword gleamed with it. Dolorosa’s eyes were glued to that sword. A mixture of brown and rust blood dripping onto the floor in lazy drops. It made her stomach ache for the feeling of it dripping down her throat. The captain gave a cruel smile.  


“This is your precious slave, Duelsie?” she said mockingly, yanking someone behind her.  


Dolorosa was finally able to tear her eyes away from that blood. Looking at the Captain and taking a step back, eyes wide as she bumped into the troll who was still just standing there. Behind the captain was Dualscar, laid out on the floor. His clothes were in tatters, and a long strip of his cape bound his hands. His eyes were filled with hate as he mumbled insults, a violet-stained bit of his shirt shoved in his mouth as a gag.  


“You’re dismissed” said the captain with a wave of her hand.  


The tattered troll walked out without a word. The captain dragged Dualscar into the room a bit more, giggling sweetly to herself as he continued to curse. She quickly tied him to the bedpost, leaving him sitting on the floor, and turned her attention to the confused slave. Dolorosa stayed frozen, not trusting herself to speak or move. The Captain circled the jadeblood, looking her over and touching her. She gave another amused chuckle as the slave pulled away from her grabs and touches.  


“Really, Duelsie?” the captain mused. “You stole this...thing from under the Fuchsia's bitch nose just to keep her in this condition?” She gave a quick kick to the downed violetblood. He grunted and growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Dolorosa could gag on the pitch they were throwing at each other.  


“Well!” said the blue pirate, startling the jadeblood. “We should start with some fun, shouldn't we?” She hummed to no one in particular as she started rummaging through some fancy boxes.  


“Well, I-” Dolorosa stammered, trying to get her voice to work. It had been a lot longer since she last talked then she thought; her throat was raw with thirst.

Dualscar finally managed to spit the gag out, cursing loudly.  
“MINDFANG, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YO-” He got a swift kick to the chest, cutting off his cursing with an ‘oof’. The captain– Mindfang, as Dolorosa now knows her– kept her bright red boot on his chest, the heel digging into his skin.  


“Shut up, you bulge-swollowing cholarbear!!” she shouted back.  


Hissing in each other's faces, Mindfang tipped the blood covered sword in her hand under his chin, showing off her fangs in a wicked smile as she mused about adding more scars to their little game. Dualscar growled back more insults. Dolorosa stood by awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. She had had plenty of quadrants filled in her day, even having loved someone outside of the understanding of them, but she wasn't all too comfortable with the idea of being forced to join this pitch fight. Perhaps she could find a way to give them what they wanted, and Mindfang would let her go.  


Or maybe, while they were distracted… Dolorosa glanced at the door. They were busy; she really could leave. Just run out onto the deck and into the harbor, run until the morning suns stopped her pursuers. She could find Meulin, they could start over, and maybe even find Psii. Tears pricked her eyes as she was filled with hope, she took a step and reached out for the door. It was so close.  


Dolorosa felt a sharp pain, gasping as a syringe plunged into her neck. She dropped to the floor, Mindfang standing behind her with a smirk. Purple smearing her lipstick.


	2. Time for some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of the tags, there is noncon in here and drug use/ mind control.

Dolorosa groaned as she blinked awake. She was laying down somewhere soft and covered in pillows. She felt hot, like she had been left out in the morning suns. She panted as she tried to sit up, finding her hands bound above her. Her whole face felt flushed. The bed dipped as Mindfang climbed on. She straddled the jadeblood’s hips and gently cupped her face.  


“Don't worry, jade sweetie, just... relax,” she said softly.  


Her voice sounded as thick as mind honey. The Dolorosa’s mind felt like a fog had just rolled in, and she groaned softly. Dualscar huffed from the floor, having watched the blue bitch use her powers on the slave as he rolled his eyes. Her eyes glowing softly as the slave foze, gasping for breath that caught in her throat. Mindfang hummed softly and rubbed the jade’s cheek, tightening her magical grip over her mind until she is completely in control. She gave a pleased hum as the troll under her thighs relaxed.  
“You know,” he said with a disgusted tone, “you only get what you want because of that power. Without it, you’d be nothing.”  


Mindfang rolled her eyes in return. Knowing he loved to push that button, knowing how much it got under her skin. She growled, debating if she should just gag him again. She decided against it, wanting to hear him get pissed off as she took what was his. She started doing the one thing she knew he hated more than lowbloods: ignoring him. She rubbed her hands over the dazed jadeblood, enjoying the rare chance to actually have one aboveground. She ran her hand up the tattered dress, smiling as the slave moaned.  


“Poor thing. You treated her so badly on your ship, Duelsie. Don’t worry, I’ll say sorry for you,” Mindfang purred, pushing the dress up to play with the soft green grub scars, getting more moans out of the slave.  


Dualscar finally caught on to what Mindfang was planning as she stripped off her prized boots and coat.  
“What in the ever-loving FUCK do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed, struggled more against his bonds.  


Their games normally involved boarding each other’s ships and killing each other’s crew, with a little bit of kidnapping and fucking, but never had Mindfang brought someone else into their pitch games like this. Dualscar’s blood started to boil. That jadeblood was his prized possession; a trophy that proved he defeated the biggest threat to their Empress. The destruction of a failed rebellion against the highbloods. Yet there was Mindfang, a lowblood bitch, turning him into a cuck with his own trophy. He hissed, his fins fanning outwards as Mindfang continued to ignore him. She gave a soft hum of satisfaction at how easy it was to get Dualscar worked up as she pulled off her pants.  
“Get off my jadeblood!!” he hissed again, kicking his feet, trying to find purchase on the rugged floor.  


Mindfang gave a cruel giggle as she started on her shirt, throwing it over his horns when it was off, causing another string of curses.  


“What?” she mused as her hands wandered across Dolorosa. “I’m not doing anything she doesn’t want. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” She punctuated her words with a sharp pinch to the green grub scars beneath her.  


The Dolorosa gave a sharp moan, her body rolling with the roaming hands. Dualscar sputtered more curses, his accent growing thick as he got more mad. Mindfang continued her exploration of the troll below her. After what seemed like an eternity for Dolorosa, the cerulean finally reached her nook, plunging two fingers in without hesitation. Dolorosa gave a loud shout of pleasure, panting at the fast pace the pirate started. She loosely wrapped her legs around her and threw her head back, pulling at her restraints as the pleasure over took her.  


Mindfang’s bulge thrashed as she got worked up too, loving the way this jadeblood moved under her. She didn’t allow for much time for the slave to get used to her fingers, adding in a third and fourth in quick succession, smiling as it caused the jade to squirm and moan louder. Mindfang gave a soft moan at the thought of how tight she was going to be on her bulge. At this point she didn't even hear Dualscar’s cursing and complaining, too busy chasing her own pleasures.  


She lined up with the nook below her and sunk in slowly.  


“Moons above,” she moaned. “How have you never taken this sweet thing to your block, Duelsie? She is absolutely exquisite.” She rolled her hips slowly, getting used to the tight space. Dolorosa started to moan louder, pulling more at the ropes around her wrists, panting at the feeling of fullness.  


Mindfang set a cruel pace once she got used to it. Moaning loudly, not caring who of her crew might hear. She started out slowly, pulling all the way out until just the tip was left in the slave, then roughly pushing back in. She continued this movement, punching out moans from the troll below her. Mindfang moaned happily, speeding up as she pursued her climax.  


Dualscar continued to struggle, panting hard as he finally broke free from his bindings. Without hesitation, he lept on top of Mindfang. She shouted in surprise, grunting as Dualscar pinned her against the jadeblood.  


“You think it’s fun to fuck with my things??” Dualscar hissed as he tangled his fingers in her hair, yanking her head to keep her back arched. “You thought I’d just let you fuck my possessions??” he spat, almost shouting as he leaned over and pinned Mindfang down.  


He kept one hand in her hair, yanking open his pants with his other hand. The cerulean pirate growled loudly, hissing as she felt him shove his bulge into her. He let out a shuddering moan at her much warmer body. Mindfang grunted at the intrusion, giving a soft groan as she was pushed into the jadeblood below her. Dualscar gave her little time to adjust as he started a punishing pace, thrusting fast and hard, not caring about her comfort or enjoyment.  


Mindfang made sure to almost scream in pleasure, knowing it would piss Dualscar off more. With every one of his thrusts she was pushed deeper into the slave, who was also letting out shuddering gasps. Dolorosa tightened her legs around Mindfang, shaking as jade slurry ruined the sheets below her. Dualscar let out a sound of disgust, continuing his hard pace, his fins flaring out as he grew more angry at the fact Mindfang had been the first to use his slave. Said slave was starting to squirm with overstimulation, gasping as his pitchmate continued to rock into her.  


Dualscar yanked Mindfang up, pressing his chest against her back as they both sat up on their knees, and forced her bulge free from the squirming slave. He latched onto her throat and bit roughly. She gasped at the sharp teeth on her neck; he bit hard enough to hurt, but the weak bastard would never break skin. She reached back with one of her hands, grabbing his horn. She gave a gutteral gasp, fisting her other hand around her bulge. Dualscar continued with his punishing pace, never letting up even as his hips stuttered. He grunted as he got close, and his fins flared as he thrusted deep.  


Mindfang gave a sharp cry in surprise as Dualscar pushed deep into her, his slurry joining the mess on the bed. At the deep thrust, Mindfang gasped, her orgasm suddenly overcoming her. Bright cerulean joined the mix of colors below. They both panted as the afterglow overtook them. Mindfang was the first to recover, humming softly as she looked over the mess. Now it was just a matter of getting Dualscar out of here. She wanted to keep the slave, having grown fond of her already. She released her from the mind control, the drug from earlier keeping her sedated and pulled herself out of the bed, getting dressed. She grabbed Dualscar by the horns, causing him to yelp sharply. She easily dragged him off her bed and across the floor, then opened the door and tossed him out.  


“Crew! You know what to do with him!” She smiled as the violetblood hissed at her. A few of her crew grabbed him and started dragging him back to his ship, the morning suns already started to rise. Dualscar cursed and kicked, not even fully dressed. Mindfang turned her attention back to the jadeblood in her room who was starting to wake up from the fog. Her eyes filled with fear as she realized where she was. Mindfang gave a wicked smile, her fangs bared as she climbed back on top of the slave. “Shhh love, it’ll be okay, I’m here.”


End file.
